Earthquake 10-05 Resources
Maps * Basic technical information is at Technical Information. Maps there include things like "major settlements and roads and some information on impassable routes. * The Relief Information System for Earthquake (Pakistan), or RISEPAK, "provides and gathers Demographic, Disaster, Access, and Assistance data and maps on all Earthquake Affected Villages to Help Coordinate Relief Efforts": :Website: http://www.risepak.com :There is a World Bank Press Release about the site. Searching for People * Local Pakistani database: http://missingpersons.dsl.net.pk/ * Pakstan Care: http://www.pakistancare.org/ I am told this is based on SAHANA, a cross NGO based platform used succesfully in Tsunami relief * Red Cross Website for tracking missing people: :Geneva (ICRC) – Saturday’s earthquake in South Asia has left tens of thousands dead or missing. With families around the world worried about the fate of their relatives in the region, the International Committee of the Red Cross (ICRC) today launched a South Asia Earthquake website to help people exchange information about family members in the disaster zone... :Direct link: http://www.familylinks.icrc.org/epi :Main site: http://www.icrc.org/home.nsf/home/webfamilylinks * Tom Vincent has set up a "simple page so people can leave messages and contact information, and search the messages for friends and family". Children at Risk :See Pakistani Relief Organizations for 10-05 Quake#Children at Risk Focus Travel and Free Services for Volunteers and Donations Visas According to news being received, Pakistan has been declared a visa-free country for a week for members of all relief and rescue teams coming to Pakistan to help the earthquake victims. Officials here said persons planning to come to Pakistan to take part in the relief operation in any form need not worry about visa. The facility is available both at Islamabad International Airport and Chaklala Airbase where FIA officials have been positioned to facilitate the visitors without any hassle. confirmation Shipping Documents PIA Shipping NOCs/Mailing Labels, as well as drop off locations in the New York/New Jersey area, etc: ReliefEfforts --Caution-- Please call the numbers on the above website to make sure that PIA is still shipping fee of cost. Our information is that they are overwhelmed and may refuse you shipment Flights (Physicians within Pakistan) * Aero Asia is providing free flights to Islamabad for doctors. See link: http://karachi.metblogs.com/archives/2005/10/calling_all_doc.phtml Overland Shipping (in Pakistan) The National Logistics Cell, or NLC, (an organization of the Pakistani Army) is offering free transportation of stuff: Website: http://www.nlc.com.pk/Relief_eng.html Phones: Brig Perzada (Karachi) 0333 2116191, 021 9205462, Col Kirmani (Karachi) 0333 211 6191, 021 920 5462, 584 6344. Punjab: Col. Ashiq (Gujranwala) 0300 864 6145 0431 386 1054, Maj Atif (Lahore) 0300 840 9644, 042 751 2312 Air Freight/Shipping :Pakistani Airlines will ship relief good free to the disaster-hit areas. For necessary paper work, see http://www.reliefefforts.us/ * Pakistan International Airlines: Send Relief goods, properly packed, to PIA Offices anywhere in the World and PIA will lift it for free for the Victims. See: http://www.piac.com.pk/press_release/pr293.asp Other Airline Offices: * Air Blue * Aero Asia (Pakistan Contacts) and Aero Asia (International Offices) * Bhoja Air Procurement Tents Tents are a big big priority, very large numbers of people have been left roofless. From Beijing * A C130 is expected to fly from Beijing in next 3 or 4 days i.e. around 20th Oct. It will carry tents and other relief goods purhcased from Beijing by donors all over the world. These tents are 4x4m, water-proof and of good quality, while costing just around 3000 rupees. You can see the types of tents and other purchase information here. If you want to contribute in tents purchase from here please email Imran Aslam or call at +86 137 1895 8303 for more details. Lahore: From Iqbal Khan We had been desparately looking for tents locally in Pakistan but without success. Today, a friend of mine informed me that he is able to find tents in Lahore for Rs 6666 each. This is more expensive than their usual price of around Rs 2500-3500. We're likely to buy some from the donations I have from friends and family. However, I wanted to send this email to others in case you're interested. If you have friends/family in Lahore or even Rawalpindi/Islamabad area, please have them contact me so I can direct them. Or, notify your favorite charity to do the same if they need to buy some. Or, I can buy for you. Iqbal M. Khan Pak Mobile: 0300-580-3076 Rebuilding Information Low-Cost Housing * Muskin (http://muskin.blogspot.com/) is a blog that discusses "Low Cost Housing Technologies for the Developing Nations", by "An Architect, Urban Designer with a keen interest in the humanitarian aspects of design and planning." He says that "Urban development in developing nations and Sustainable planning are issues of particular interest to me." Water and Sanitation * Shabbir Kazmi of "Project Lifeline" is initiating an effort to provide drinking water and water for sanitation in creative ways. Old shipment containers are being refurbished to transport and supply water to the disaster prone areas. :To find out more about "Project Lifeline" and ways to help, visit: www.project-lifeline.org/ :Source: http://muskin.blogspot.com/ Planning & Coordination In Pakistan * The Relief Information System for Earthquake (Pakistan), or RISEPAK, "provides and gathers Demographic, Disaster, Access, and Assistance data and maps on all Earthquake Affected Villages to Help Coordinate Relief Efforts": :Website: http://www.risepak.com :There is a World Bank Press Release about the site. * Insanity Works: http://www.insanityworks.org/relief_updates/ says that "A great many relief initiatives are active in the northern regions of Pakistan. Very few of them, however, are coordinated, especially with regard to other initiatives. As a result, some places are getting too much aid while others are getting too little. We hope to change this by publishing and e-mailing a daily update of and to all these initiatives." * http://www.earthquakepakistan.com/ * Ayubians' "Portal": http://www.amcrelief.com NOTE:' This site seems to be hosted by Ayub Medical College/Teaching Hospital, which is in Abbotabad itself, one of the areas worst hit by the Quake; and Abbotonians Medical Association, an alumni association for the "Public School & College" (in the US we'd call it a "Private School") in Abbotabad. The site covers information from all areas and has a '''chat' area.'' In the US * Grassroots relief fund raising in North America -- students, employees, members of communities, anyone really -- you can make a difference! Organize, communicate, reach out and get funds for those affected. * "Guidance to Promote & Protect Charitable Giving: Earthquake & Hurricane Relief Efforts: Guidance to Promote & Protect Charitable Giving" is a document prepared by '''''Muslim Advocates (http://www.muslimadvocates.org/), a charitable initiative of the National Association of Muslim Lawyers (NAML) (http://www.namlnet.org/): :http://www.muslimadvocates.org/docs/Quake-relief-guide.pdf *Corporate-Focused Efforts ** OPEN Silicon Valley: http://opensiliconvalley.com/Documents/pakistan_earthquake/corporate_campaign.html ** SAQUAKE.ORG, a newly-formed relief alliance of South Asian American Professional and Non-Profit Organizations: http://www.saquake.org * US corporate employees please also see: Earthquake 10-05 Corporate Matches * PakPAC USA's Response Page: http://www.pakpac.net/eq.asp. * AOPP Association of Pakistani Professionals: http://aopp.org/eq * http://www.reliefefforts.us/ * Strategic Mapping of Long-Term Disaster Relief Effort: http://www.voiceofpakistan.net Canada Info :Please see the section at the top of Donating#Canada for a couple of important points. Wiki Help * Help on uploading files for the wiki